1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to exercise devices, and more particularly relates to an exercise device providing symmetry index.
2. Description of Related Art
Nowadays, people tend to lack adequate exercise due to busy lifestyles. To the extent running has become popular as a simple and effective means for squeezing physical activity into a tight schedule, it is not always practicable.
Gait analysis is the biomechanics systematic study of human motion, using instrument to measure and analyze walk movements. The gait analysis can be used to assess individuals with conditions affecting their ability to walk. Commercial treadmills typically have no gait analysis function. Recently, someone develop a treadmill employing a pressure plate or a force plate to perform gait analysis for the user.